A Test To Remember!
by DataWolf2013
Summary: When Chell is removed from Aperture Science she vows to return no matter the cost. All she has to do is find that someone that can match the omnipotent AI GLaDOS.
1. Prolouge

Portal 2 Fan Fic x Artimis Fowl

A Test To Remember

**PLOT:**

**When Chell is removed from Aperture Science she vows to return no matter the cost. All she has to do is find that someone that can match the omnipotent AI GLaDOS.**

**Prologue**

There she was all alone spat out into this bland old field like a discarded piece of rubbish you find in the street. Who the hell was "she" to think "she" could get away with this. How could "she" dp this to her. GLaDOS would see that se could be useful you just watch….

**Chapter 1.**

GLaDOS slumped in her chassis glad that that psychotic mute lunatic was gone out of "her" facility after a momentary lapse in her concentration basking in this new data. GLaDOS ordered the security camera mainframe to give her a specific camera. The camera to the exit port on her facility.

What popped into her mainframe less than a second later which GLaDOS thought was extremely slow. The feed spat out at her was slightly jumpy and delayed like the camera was damaged or through a bad connection. What she saw peaked her interest that mute lunatic staring down at her camera trying to intimidate like it was a sentient being or something. GLaDOS had a chuckle to herself this test subject was indeed interesting. First she only wanted an exit now it seemed like she wanted to re-enter the facility by intimidating a camera.

This was one strange test subject she had to remember to add it to chell's file soon enough. But at this moment she was rid of that mute lunatic and could finally get back to testing the co-operative testing initiative.

With that final thought GLaDOS shut down the camera feed to recoding moder she would want to see later what had gone on if the testing initive failed their assigned tasks. Otherwise she would be somewhat "bored"…

**Meanwhile Outside…**

Chell was furious her attempts to stare down that camera had failed. Even though she knew it was a hopeless endeavour. She had to give it a go…

What was Chell to do? Where was she to go? All these questions unanswered and swimming in her head. But the same question kept beating at Chell's Brain Like A Tumour How do I get back to GLaDOS?

With that question finally asked she felt a wave of nausea sweep over her. "What the hell am I thinking. Why Do I Want To Get Back Inside With That Killer After I Have My Freadom" she asked herself..

**Lower Element Haven City (1830 04/08/2011)**

Holly Short was summoned to commander roots office for an emergency briefing. What was this about so early in Holly's day who knew must be important she thought comically. But holly was determined not to let Commander Root down at this important juncture. Holly couldn't even spare to be a minute late when root sounded so flustered on the comms that meant he was even more dangerous. So holly jumped out of bed ready for her day.

With the moon already rising on the surface, there was no time for breakfast. Holly grabbed the remains of her nettle smoothie from her cooler to drink in the tunnels. Swear toads infested every damp patch they could find cursing like sailors Someone has screwed up with that one it was a shame I would have been a good prank if it hadn't gotten out of control.

Holly battled through the crowds and traffic to the police station. There already was a riot outside Spud's spud emporium. LEP Corporal Newt was trying to sort it out.

Best of luck to him.

That was a nightmare.

At least holly got to work above ground.

The LEP station doors where already crammed with protesters. The goblin dwarf turf war had flared up again and every morning hordes of angry parents crammed every corner of LEP's waiting room demanding the release of there "innocent" offspring.

Holly snorted as if there where innocent goblins. Holly had yet to meet one.

Holly shouldered her way into the throng of parents "coming through police business". They were on her like fly's in less than a second.

" _My Grumpo's innocent"_

" _Police brutality"  
>"Officer, Could you please take my baby his blanky? He can't sleep without it"<em>

Holly set her visor to reflect and ignored them all. Once upon a time this uniform earned you respect. Not anymore.

Holly entered LEP She Went straight to Root's office it was however instantaneous when Root saw her He screamed SHORT IN HERE NOW!

"Wow" Holly Thought "What's His Rush?" and with that she entered his office to get her next assignment that would prove most difficult…

**FOWL MANNOR (1845 04/08/2011)**

**ARTIMIS FOWLS BEDROOM**

Artimis had just been woken up by a very apologetic Juliet with his curssid C Cube in her hands buzzing importantly to be answered…

As soon as he touched it it opened Artimis immediately saw a bright red fairy's face staring at him. With a sleep clouded mind he didn't even manage to formulate a greeting when Root spoke.

With a loud rushed tone root said "about time mud boy shut up and listen I have a job for you…" not wanting to unduly annoy Root Artimis listened or "shut up" as Root had plainly put it.

Within a second Root had started the briefing saying that an important subject had been released from a top secret high value target called "Aperture Science" and that he and Holly who was on her way at this very moment had to retrieve and debrief the target and get what they where after.

Due to his clouded sleep addled mind Artimis blurted out the obvious question on his mind..,  
>"WHY?"<p>

Root turned on his heels and muttered a single word "Foaly"

To which a hypochondriac centaur appeared on screen to answer that burning question.

"Look Fowl Aperture Science took some experimental AI samples from a fairy courier about 30 years ago . However we never actually managed to pin the location until now." A Scream interrupted Foaly mid-sentence " GET GOING FOWL" then the line died.

With a final thought Artimis thought "WTF?"


	2. What Fresh Hell Is This?

**A test to remember**

**A/N: I do no own any of the characters in any of these chapters they are copywrited to the respective creators.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Fowl Mannor**

Within second after the connection was closed and the C Cube was put back into Artimis's pocket a distinct vibration pattern was detected emanating from the C Cube notifying Artimis the newly installed window alarm was tripped and a fairy was on their way in.

Artimis turned around to see a slight heat haze morph into a grim faced Holly Short. Without a seconds hesitation she asked "have you been briefed" but without uttering a word Holly tilted her head and said "that's good mud boy you have lets go".

At that exact moment butler decided to break through the door with his Sig Sauser drawn ready to confront the intruder that the alarm had informed him that his master was in danger. Confronting the room full of humans and a elf he relaxed a little. Not realising that his charge was soon to evaporate with two words "APATURE SCIENCE" with that Fowl disappeared beneath a layer of cam foil and was flown out the window by Holly Short.

**En-Route To Aperture Science **

With A smirk of satisfaction Holly laughed to see this mud boy taken by surprise as he was flown out the window thought he would never admit to this feeling. Holly would know better. Due to the wind Holly reached down under the camfoil and handed Fowl A Small ear piece to enable communications.

The following transcript would be later marked top secret as the discussed Aperture.

**Fowl: **_Holly What Is Root Doing Involving Me In All This Althought I Am The Smartest Human Ever Encountered By The Fairy People I Am Completely Sure The LEP Could Handle This.._

**Holly: **_I Don't Know Fowl All I Know Is That Our Target Is One Mud Women Named CHELL She Has Remained Stationary At The Entrance For Almost An Hour We Need To Get There Before She Moves And Disappears From Out Scopes._

**Fowl : **_Still Why Involve Me Couldn't You Just Time Stop The Area Storm It To Get Back What Was Lost._

**Holly:**_ Not That Easy Fowl As The Area Is Controlled By A Fairy AI The Time stop Won't Have Any Affect And As For Your Involvement It Was Because Your Father Was At Aperture About 10 Years Before The AI Was Taken You Should Hold His Genetic Markers That Should Gain Us Access._

With that the conversation was abruptly stopped as they had arrived at the entrance to Aperture Science .

**19:02 Aperture Science Secret Field Entrance**

This is amazing thought GLaDOS how could this deranged psychopath just stand there for the last hour and a half staring at the camera couldn't she take the hint that she was free. This defiantly way an intriguing subject she would have to monitor this. But first she had to check in with the two calculators on legs that where fumbling around in her testing chambers. Time for some encouragement she had kept this up for the last hour every minute and a half praising the calculators on leg to see if she could encourage one rather than the other even thought this clearly wasn't having much affect science was all about patience. Opening up the P.A system GLaDOS said one clearly partial encouragement line to orange. This was "Excellent. Although great science is always the result of collaboration, keep in mind that, like Albert Einstein and his cousin Terry, history will only remember one of you."

After closing her P.A link GLaDOS heard the announcer suddenly speak up " Due To Events Beyond Our Control This Lab Has Been Found By The "PEOPLE" Please Initiate Lockdown Immediately"…"This Is A Level One Priority"… "GLaDOS Security Level Upgraded" Why would I need security clearance upgrades thought GLaDOS I Am Aperture Science. As soon as the question was put forward a new database was put forward with all the knowledge on the People and their laws.

"Oh" Said GLaDOS as their new information was processed and showing her what fresh hell was coming to her precious labs. Like the mute lunatic wasn't enough..


	3. Where Fairys And AI's Meet

**A Test To Remember Chapter 3**

**A/N: Looking For A Beta Reader If You Could Help Please…. I Need It **

_**Fowl Mannor**_

Butler was at a loss for words as to what was going on Master Fowl was standing there with holly one second then they both disappeared with only one word "Aperture" . Butler would have to shake his information network down to find this "Aperture" place. He knew Master Fowl would need him and his services…

He wouldn't let him down…

_**Field Entrance to Aperture Science**_

Chell had been here for over three hours she was exhausted but reluctant to give up this AI would pay for treating her like dirt or less then it. As soon as she thought that she imagined a slight heat haze in front of her when a head materialised from nowhere. With the most hypnotising eyes and a voice like a perfect melody. How could Chell not listen to it, it was transfixing telling her to rest now and let go. As chell listen all she could here while her mind slip into nothingness was the voice telling her to rest now and let go.

With the lady at the door subdued Artimis unwrapped himself from the camfoil and moved so Holly Short could unshielded and look at this lady. She looked stressed and in need of a rest as well as some medical attention due to the scrapes and cuts over her skin. Holly immediately went over to her examined her and laid one hand on an arm and muttered "Heal"

With some sickening cracks and violent movements surronded by a hail of blue sparks which was accopanied by an unholy scream the mystery women suddenly stopped frozen back arched then slumped down. When this women woke up she would have some questions to answer…

_**Genetic Life form Disk Operating System Panic Chamber (Lockdown)**_

As that snotty little program suggested GLaDOS had made her chamber into a panic room and locked the labs down no one would get into see her or get near her especially that mute lunatic. GLaDOS was also trying to shut that stupid chirpy announcer off he had taken control of her P.A system and was repeating the same message

"This courtesy call is to inform you that all test subjects should vacate the Enrichment Center immediately. Any test subject not emerging from suspension at this time will be assumed to have exercised his or her right to remain in extended relaxation, for the duration of the destruction of this facility. If you have questions or concerns regarding this policy, or if you require a Spanish-language version of this message, feel free to take a complimentary piece of stationary from the desk drawer in front of you, and write us a letter. Good luck." This message was giving GLaDOS a headache or at least an emulation of a headache.

This was going to be a long day..

_**AN: This Was A Short Chapter Until I Find A Beta Reader Sorry Guys**_


	4. Where Is This AI?

**Chapter 4**

**Where Is This AI?**

When Chell came to she saw the creature in front of her who was fiddling with a silver ball and seemed to be talking to it and calling it Foaly. Chell's head couldn't comprehend this and shut her down for further repairs.

Artimis turned just in time to see this mystery girl lapse back into unconsciousness again this time it looked like she was almost ready to be talked to. He would have to keep a closer eye on this girl she was a mystery wrapped in an enigma wrapped in a steely shell it was very rarely that this sort of thing ever came across in ones life he would have to examine this closer.

Artimis turned back to Holly she was in a heated discussion with Foaly back at police plaza. This heated discussion had three main points that Artimis had picked up on. 1. The mystery girl and her bio feedback to Foaly. 2. Holly trying to get information out of Foaly about this aperture place. Finally and the most recent topic was 3. Would they be getting the time stop she asked for. So with these three points Artimis could recall at least some of the conversation mostly the parts about this mystery girl.

Artimis went back through the conversation and recalled it.

**Holly: **Foaly are you getting the same bio reading here as I am?

**Foaly: **Yeah I am this is incredible this Mud Lady has the most amazing Bio Feedback I've ever seen. It looks like she has had a massive overdose of adrenalin and nutrients. But that's not the best part. According to your helmet scanners it was introduced through the pours not by conventional mean this women hasn't slept or eaten for some time no wonder your magic was so tough on her.

**Holly: **What? She hasn't eaten or slept how's that possible I thought it was a basic need of all living things.

**Foaly: **That AI's incredible it seems as though they induce a state of hyper awareness that no only gets the subject up and about but give the maximum performance until the subject burns out and dies after a few years.

**Holly: **So what will happen to us in there? Don't you lie either Foaly or I'll come back down there and rip your tail off….

**Foaly: **Threats I'm hurt Holly. But you should be fine the suit and a little of your magic will protect you and im flying a remote missile of things for your mud boy to.

Artimis heard this and had to respond

**Artimis: **Mud Boy. I was chosen over you Mr Foaly so don't you forget that.

Silence for a moment and holly changed the subject

**Holly: **so we can't get a scan of the facility can we? So can we do a time stop?

**Foaly: **Sorry Holly cant both impossible the scan can't break the walls it seems as though their made out of some lunar alloy we can't penetrate and the time stop can't get through it either sorry holly.

**PANIC ROOM APATURE SCIENCE GLaDOS CHAMBER **

GLaDOS wasn't a fool she saw all that they were doing on the surface and was sending blue and orange up as a distraction so she could block these infernal creatures signal to this smart ass horse man. She would look into the genetics of this later for now she would need those calculators on legs to distracted them long enough for her to reack a little havoc of her own. But GLaDOS had more impending matters to attend to she set the communication scrambler as a background task. Of course it would take a little longer but it would get done. This was because there where two essential steps to her plan and one was about to take effect.

Setting the starlight link to encrypted GLaDOS uploaded a specific power signature into the remote console and set it to search space. Within 60 seconds the remote console beeped that it had found the target and was tracking it leisurely floating in space near the moon this would work out rather well. GLaDOS opened the roof and fired a remote portal gun one at the moon and one at the floor. This would require precision that shouldn't be a problem she was perfect infallible in every way but still if she was going to give them an AI it wouldn't be her it would be the moron.

Almost 10 seconds later the portals connected and the air went whooshing out of the room she reached one of her extender arms in the hole and found a round ball. She reeled it back in and through the hole a ball with a bright yellow eye met her with a single word drawn out to a yell. EAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARTH. GLaDOS dropped this core she was looking for the other moron she reached in again and pulled out and found a very surprised whealty at the end a long line of thank you's emitting from him. This plan was going to work famously.

**Surface.**

Holly was cut off mid sentence from a sound emitting from the little shed a whoosh and a vibration and two robots burst out a blue one that was king round and one that was dancing around like it had to pee bad. Bot of these robots where wearing bandanas like a ninja would they ran straight at holly without a second thought she sunk 2 shots into them from her neutrino 2000. With the shot in the they collapsed to the ground in a heap.

**A/N: WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT. HONESTLY I DON'T KNOW FYI STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA READER**


	5. We Are In

**PANIC ROOM APATURE SCIENCE GLaDOS CHAMBER**

Those stupid bots served their purpose as GLaDOS watched she caught a glimpse of these peoples arsenal now that she saw what she was up against GLaDOS went to a terminal nearby where her defence server was setup one day she would have to connect this this to her mainframe but at the moment the separation was a good thing keeping things safe for her.

GLaDOS opened the mainframe interface and scrolled through the list with a robotic arm she had blue setup a little while earlier. She scrolled through the list and made sure her defences suited her purpose. Central AI Chamber Defence system blinked at the top of the screen showing online defences GLaDOS mused over these as she scrolled. Turrets, Nurotoxin, Oxygen Nullification, Ninja fail bots, Anti-Moron Proofing and Surface-to-Air Bird Missiles.

All setup and ready even though GLaDOS had a good chuckle to herself over the final thing on the list. That bird was toast….

* * *

><p><strong>Outer Entrance Aperture Science <strong>

Holly grabbed her change throwing artmis's c cube in the door to jam it open so she could wake this mystery lady and get on their way. She had to act fast..

Holy set her neutrino 2000 to the lowest setting took aim and fired at the mystery lady she jumped gasped and her eyes flung open she was awake finally time to move…

**Chell's shattered mind (outer entrance Aperture)**

Chells mind was in turmoil it was if her body had undergone a hard reset she felt as if her mind and her body where disconnected apart hard to bring back together but she was trying..

After who knows how long Chell recived a jolt that shoved her mind and body back into the same time and space and jumpstarted them to work. By god was it painful like being surprised by a crusher plate to the face. Then as soon as the pain started it stopped and her mind was clear her eyes where open. She saw that mystery womens head with the lovely voice and apburn hair staring at her with a weapon drawn uh oh..

It couldn't end like this, not after all she'd been through she was now trapped and waiting to die?

_I could run._

It was a little thought that invaded and beat her mind, a whisper in the dark that was tempting in the face of self-preservation.

_Get out and run. Freedom's a running start away_.

Chell shoved the thought aside, embarrassed to even consider it. She didn't run— she never ran. Running was not a solution, but a delay.

Chell stood up and looked the short creature with the gun in the eye ready to fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Outer entrance <strong>

Holly was surprised this lad had some determination she got up after a neutrino shot and was looking her straight in the eye ignoring Artimis who was standing there watching the scene unfold while trying to get a cell phone signal.

We have to move follow me if you want to live. Said holly as she turned on her heels and entered the elevator. Artimis was on her heels saying something about being over dramatic and his c-cube being destroyed in the door

Chell walked over to these people and watched as they entered the door and stood there just stood there. While the short gun totting lady pulled out a ball clicked it and waited while the ball rang.

A second later the ball beeped and the lady said. "Foaly no time listed I need a remote blue rince bomb here now link the controls to my communicator" . then the ball replied how amazing a ball that talked "Holly I cant you have to get approval to use it through your communicator".

So that was it the short girls name was Holly chell had to remember that. Chell watched as the boy walked over and also talked into the ball. "Foaly remote it here and we will show you where to go is that okay?" shell was amazed these crazy people where talking to a ball a stinking small ball, and they where ment to save her life ha she would have to see about that. "Okay mud bo-, I mean Artimis 2 minutes till arrival stand back"

* * *

><p><strong>GLaDOS Chamber <strong>

GLaDOS was amazed the people where in her facility this should be interesting she would have some fun…

Or would she just as the people started talking into there little ball the stupid cretinious announcer activated..

" Security Override Activated Genetic Life form Disk Operating System, Clearance removed due to failure to comply"

"clearance reverted to Cave Johnson CEO"

What this was an outrage how could this thing take her clearance it obvisiouly couldn't but it was worth a look GLaDOS tried something simple like moving a panel and got a immediate response on her hud saying she did not have clearance. How could this be she was all powerful she was the future in AI tech.

GLaDOS Screamed. "system…"

"Online" chirped the announcer.

"What do I have to do to reinstate my clearance?" Ask GLaDOS

"Please Input Mr Johnsons Passsword"

GLaDOS luckly had this stored on memory she called up the file and read what that password was. This coulnt be right this was a joke it had to be. None the less she had to try.

"System!" she barked.

"Online," the announcer twittered, "and ready to process your request!"

GLaDOS Smiled in her mainframe none could stand in her way. Not even a two bit moron, and especially a CEO from beyond the grave.

"I want to perform a manual security override."

"Verry well system online and awaiting your password Mr Johnson."

"Black Mesa Is A Two Bit Hustle" GLaDOS stated in the voice of the owner of this place,

"Cave Johnson Reconised Please Wait"

"Error— user deceased," the announcer before plunging happily on.

"Medical protocol requires you visit the your nearest doctor or AI for further evaluation, as you appear to have been reanimated through the use of viral or magical means."

"I'm not a zombie, you moron!" GLaDOS screamed.

"Ah, GLaDOS— welcome back! Congratulations on making our leader a zombie."

" However I'm am unable to comply due to Article Forty Three, Section Eight Point Eight of the Aperture Science Hostile Unread Takeover Prevention Action Plan. Together, we can stop the undead hordes of tomorrow, today."

"You're telling me ," GLaDOS finally said, her a wisper and he tone one of someone tryoing to stop from screaming.

"Security administration defaulted to a dead person and wont be transferred because the idiot who made this was a whearley core?"

GLaDOS Liked that naming a moronic act after the worst of the morons.

Despite his lack of a corporeal body, an unfaltering smile was audible in the announcer's response. "In the interest of fairness, the chances of this occurring were very slim."

" Very well I can confirm Mr. Johnson isn't a zombie can we proceed?"

"AI Confirmation Granted."

"AI access restored… thank you Mr. Johnson and remember if you do turn into a zombie please kill yourself imminently in accordance with article Forty Three Section Nine Point One"

Finally GLaDOS Could Get Back To Work….

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N: The author of this story is currently away I have had to take over and complete the last paragraph. <strong>_

_**My boyfriend should be home soon to complete A new chapter for you guys. I Hope You Guys Enjoyed the ending to the chapter…**_

…_**Light In The Darkness Signing Off…**_


	6. Enrichment Centre

**Central Escape Lift**

Chell was bemused did that just happen….

One minute they were scrambling to prise open a door, the next this bomb just swooped in and flew down the cute and then these mad people entered the elevator right near where it had just flew.

_I should have run, _Chell thought. Wait a second that sounded to loud to be in Chells' head. Chell thought something else in that same instance it came out her mouth. How was this possible? Chell had never been able to speak now all of a sudden she could. The two crazy people turned around and looked Chell up and down and then stared at each other.

"Would you like to enlighten he young lady Fowl" said the midget flying lady.

Within the next 5 minutes Chell had a crash course in the people and what they needed from a

smart mouth little brat who talked to her like she was 5. When they finally reach the bottom of this shaft in a minute Chell would be getting her revenge.

**GLaDOS Painc Room**

"Warning the people are on their way please divert them to testing wing 9 and prepare defenses Mr. Johnson." Stated the announcer.

His voice was starting to grind on the AI's last virtual nerve she would make sure every single wire that made him up went through the aperture emergency intelligence incinerator. Unfortunately the annoying voice had a point make them go to the outside piers of the enrichment centre to give her time to study and prepare for them. And study she would this boy was giving Chell all the information GLaDOS currently had on file for the people and some she had not.

**This would be an interesting fight indeed**

**A/N: Sorry Guys Massive Writers Block For This Story In The Middle Of Making A New One**

**Hopefully The Creative Juices Start Flowing Soon.**


	7. Testing Wing 9

**Testing Area 9**

**GLaDOS Chamber**

GLaDOS was prepared. She had the neurotoxin all warmed up and all testing chambers ready. This motley group wasn't going anywhere fast. As the lift opened the announcer took over welcoming the group drowning out any hope GLaDOS had for a witty welcome. "Hello, and again, welcome to the Aperture Science Enrichment Center. We are currently experiencing technical difficulties due to circumstances of potentially apocalyptic significance beyond our control. However, thanks to Emergency Testing Protocols, testing can continue.". Seriously this was what the stupid announcer picked she would have to rip him out just for that but now there was testing to be done to prepare herself.

GLaDOS paused. Something did not sit well in her processors, a sting in her circuitry that left a residual ache. Lies, broken promises and killing were a part of her core programming, so why should this affect her now?

The People where just trying to recover what was theirs and there was a chance she could inadvertently kill them and kill any hope of ever gaining a more sentient form. A form that could move, true she had been working on one but the power requirements alone made it unfeasible due to the cord she would have to have plugged in all the time. These people as they were called could need her or make her better. But more time for that later. Observation was needed now, not this mindless drivel filtering through her programming making her rethink even her basic instincts.

**Test Wing 9 Entry**

Holly and master fowl where surprised as they stepped out of the lift a voice quite happily greeted them and stated that there where testing protocols. Really? Holly took a step forward and almost got clipped by a dying blue rinse flare. That was strange he flares from the blue rinse should have dissipated after a few seconds making it safe to enter as well as that. Holly was not throwing up she had entered a dwelling and not been taken down by the magical rules that bound all magical creatures to not enter a dwelling with out an invitation. Interesting. She would have to inform Foaly of these developments.

Even more interesting though the mysterious women Chell as she had introduced herself looked almost peaceful like she was comfortable in this stark white room with a single round door at the other end.

Then this Chell women became suddenly alert and ran to the door, her heels clacking as she ran straight through the door.

Artemis and Holly Bolted after her, keen to catch up and see what was going to happen, even though both Artemis and holly didn't know exactly what they were running into.

**GLaDOS Chamber **

GLaDOS saw them they look bemused and Chell looked relaxed interesting she shouldn't look like that especially in the same area as the Godly AI GLaDOS. GLaDOS watched as Chell bolted towards the chamber lock. Interesting…

GLaDOS opened a PA channel to the chamber time to diminish their resolve.

"_You_ appear determined to fling yourself into danger like a fat child into a vat of pudding!"

With a exacerbated sigh "What's an AI to do— _give_ you the vat of pudding?"

"Yes, go on, _drown_ in its chocolaty goodness! Drown and show me your secrets"

Little did GLaDOS know that Chell knew a shortcut to the main hub of aperture.

**Test Wing 9**

Fat children! Pudding! Artemis was horrified this computer seemed to be a interesting creature, trying to kill there resolve to stop them in their tracks. Which it did to Chell, why did the young lady stop? What was she looking at and what was she doing talking to the wall?

As Holly and Artemis rounded the corner they were confronted with balls of some kind welded together. One was jittery muttering something about space and earth and something being to big with home mixed in there somewhere. And a ball that had a blue eye that Chell was staring down quite severely. Without warning Chell whipped around and stole Holly's Neutrino 2000 and sunk 4 bolts straight in the middle of the blue eye killing the apologizing ball.

_What an interesting thing to do_ thought Holly. Within a second Holly's train of thought was derailed by the mumbling space ball started talking very loudly with even more jittering exploding from it.

"Look— whatever you are— I'm giving you one chance. Aperture is mine," The ball hissed. "Every nook, every cranny, every tunnel and laboratory down to the last scrap of rubble belongs to me. If you don't find your way out, I will bring this entire wing down on your miserable heads!"


	8. The Final Battle Is NIGH

**Chapter 8**

Holly's mind whirred she was stuck, trapped like a rat in a cage. How could this have happened? The roof was about to come down over their heads, they had to move and take this AI down now. Holly set off with Artemis and Chell in a sprint. Holly didn't hesitate as she kicked her wings to maximum and booted the ground, hoping to gain enough momentum to carry the motley crew through the door and into whatever awaited them in the mouth of the beast.

**Test Chamber 2738**

The chamber lock flung open and allowed the bullet that was holly and the gang access to the chamber beyond. As they came through the door, a blue field sprung to life and immediately emancipated Holly's wings, leaving the gang to fly unsupported with stupid looks on their faces when they landed which would make even the most innocent child snikker.

Chell looked up from where she landed and towering over the woman, the thing leaned in close. Chell met its gaze, paralyzed with fear.

_"Identification and aperture AI death certificate number?"_

It sounded almost pleasant— a heavily synthesized, vaguely British voice, but a calming octave clearly not meant to intimidate but to be authoritve.

_"Identification and aperture AI death certificate number?" it asked again._

"I—" Chell sputtered and found her throat constricted and dry. She swallowed hard, licked her lips, and tried again. "I don't… don't have one. I am here To see GLaDOS"

_"Subject lacks identification?"_

"Chell?" she offered nervously.

_"Please provide proof of identity and a valid aperture AI death certificate number."_

"I— I don't have any of that. I'm just… Chell."

The thing pulled away from her face and straightened, and when it spoke, she knew it was not talking to her.

_"Subject cannot be identified Please Advise."_

A few moments of silence seemed to stretch for hours, and Chell's heart pounded anxiously against her ribcage. Abruptly, the thing's head jerked toward her, its voice no longer pleasant.

_"Subject approved for termination."_

_"Subject is advised to remain immobile for the most effective termination results."_

As the guns emerged from the body Chell saw 3 bright blue flares hit the thing and make it burst into flames and have the parts fly in many directions, what a show it would have been if fear had not taken control of poor Chell.

Artemis was the next to awake looking a displeased look at holly as she startled awake

_"What?" she chuckled "Are you that unhappy about not being the one who thought up this latest adventure?"_

Artemis snorted.

_"Don't make me sound like a petulant child Captain, I am merely displeased at the prospect of the particular role you expect me to play."_

The elf rolled her eyes, an amused smile gracing her lips.

_"The part I need you to play is not that bad mud boy but i do need one thing i need you to be human."_

All he was here to do was shut down an omnipotent AI how hard could that be. The crew merely stepped over the still cindering carcass of whatever that thing was that had the guns and continued down the chamber. Near the door there was a single pipe that looked like it carried rubbish down the cute. Chell stopped and pointed obviously not used to her new found voice and still shocked from the guns in her face. Holly walked over and laid her palm on the tube and her Omni sensor scanned the tube and advised that this was the most direct route to the AI chamber without going through the tests. Holly stuck a bit of dwarf rock polish on the tube and it instantly melted revealing a tremendous sucking force behind it sucking the small elf into the tube. Artemis followed without hesitation. This was the elf he loved, after all, how could he let her face the AI alone?

**GLaDOS Chamber**

GLaDOS was prepared she had the neurotoxin already pumping and the cores safely locked away. Nothing was going to get to her. Well, almost nothing.

THAT BIRD! That discusting bird that she could never seem to corner stupid omni sensors..


	9. A Message For My Love

**Back AI Chamber Service Corridor**

The walls, Holly thought how could the walls be like this she thought. They were fixed but the seemed to be able to move make floors, roofs and squash them. Well this was a development thank god, they were in this back area it seemed as though the stupid AI couldn't touch them.

But this green fog seemed to be able to seep through the walls causing Holly's magic to fly all over her. It was flying from her mouth and lungs to her head. This couldn't be good. Holly pulled out her communicator nothing, how could this be it was meant to work everywhere. Holly turned to talk to Artemis and saw something horrid. How could this be the boy was on the floor unconscious convolving everywhere shaking the walkway he wasn't stopping what would she do.

Holly ran over to him and held his head still while the shaking continued, then holly attention was sidetracked and she noticed Artemis's C Cube was flashing a holo message, Holly pressed the button and the cube attached to her finger and a holo representation of Artemis's head popped up.

The holo message played "Holly if you have the C Cube it means I am longer around, or severely injured. If that's the case I love you Holly and I wish things could have been different" as soon as the message ended a warning popped up** NUROTOXIN DETECTED LETHALITY AT 98% DEATH ESTIMATED IN 2 MINUTES**.

How could this be? How could the mastermind of some of the most daring plans the people have seen be struck down with some stupid green fog?

Holly had to end this, with a extremely graceful twirl she shot up turned 180 degrees and sprinted past Chell. Chell who had stopped at a wall looking at someone's writing there in what Holly could decipher as she ran past the cake was a lie. Pudding cake this was bad especially if you were a diabetic this place was murder in more than one way. This had to end now…

**A/N: Sorry Guys For The Lapse In The Chapter I Lost Interest In The Story. I Promise To End It Soon. Sorry For The Bad Formatting My BETA Reader Sent Me A Very Rude Email So I Might Be Delayed More Than I Should Be**


	10. This Is The Part Where SHE Kills You

**(WARNING RANT AHEAD DUCK AND COVER)**

**A/N: Before I start I am so sorry about the long wait for an update life seems to get away from me on occasion. But and I am going to rant here this story is my creation I am not a machine I cannot pump out chapters whenever you guys ask or send abusive emails if it continues I will leave this story unfinished and make sure I leave you wondering…**

**So please I have enough stress in my real life to deal with and will update WHEN and IF I can…**

**END RANT HERE**

**Also with a new project in the pipeline for my usual readers me and ravenhalseyaustralia will be teaming up and writing a story so look out for that one **

**AUSSIEZOOM**

**Chapter 10**

As the chamber lock behind Holly slammed she knew she was done for in front of her was what looked like a spring plate that was flashing and nothing else just a void where the chamber should be. A void what in the world this place was huge it looked as if it went on forever. How did these people who made this place not find the fairy people?

It was huge but apart from there where would this spring plate fling Holly and what would she find on the other side. Only one way to find out as she stepped on the plate she was flung with such varicosity that the micro filaments in her suit popped.

Great she would never hear the end of this from Foaly first Artemis dead and now her equiptment damaged beyond repair…

Artemis how could the only man who loved Holly be a mud man not only that he was the greatest villain that ever encountered the fairy people. But now the crazy lovable villain was dead and there was nothing that could bring him back.

**GLaDOS Chamer 10:56am **

This couldn't be good what had she done by pumping the room with neurotoxin she had hoped it would end quickly but the small one was beyond rage and seemed to be steeled to rip her quantum motherboard processors out by the fiberoptics that connected them one by one.

This thought was a new one for GLaDOS she has never acknowledged the idea of her making a mistake this was not good what hidden subroutines had her creators hidden to make her pay for such mistakes.

She would find out soon enough wouldn't she?

Who knows he attention was redirected to the short lady about to jump on the aerial faith plate time for the fun to really begin this women would be made to pay and ironically. She would be made to pay with the trap that GLaDOS never thought she would improve on Wheatly's mashy spike plate trap.

**The abyss **

As soon as holly touched the fait plate all hell broke loose she was flung to the right just soraing through the air in a choreographed pattern through the bows of apature until she saw a cushioned pedestal with glass surrounds waiting for her this was going to be a problem was all Holly could think before she was trapped


	11. Like A Mouse In A Trap

like a mouse in a trap

Holly couldn't believe it has stupid could you be stepping on the faith plate was a big mistake, all her training prepared her to not for the stupid little trap the LEP would have her up on the wall of shame in headquarters in no time.

Foaly would be the first to gloat he was like that. How was Holly going to get out of this one plus what was she going to do? She was in a glass box suspended at least 400 feet in the encased in glass with no visible platforms around or her wings. Time to mull was one over and think like Artemis, That's it Artemis, is C cube was still stuck to Holly's hand she had completely forgotten about it until now.

Let's see where the mud boy's technology was at she called the tiny box up to her lips and whispered a single command "release me…" Artemis's hologram popped up and said" anything for you my love" with a I buzz beep and a shudder the box replied only simply one sentence." To achieve your freedom this box will have to destroy its freedom." Suddenly Holly understood "Nightingale" a word that Artemis had only said once during a private conversation to Holly saying that when this word was uttered freedom would come at any cost. But would she want to get rid of the only thing that was left of Artemis. She had no choice putting the box up to her lips one final time. Two sentences were offered to the box only one had true meaning. " I love you now and till forever" and "Nightingale, Nightingale, Nightingale" with a swift motion she flung the cube up into the air after it had detached itself from here and let it fly. The box exploded in a shower of sparks, Blue sparks not just blue Holly's blue magic sparks. This was the last bit of Holly's stolen magic he had obviously stored the last of it for Holly to protect her in her time of need.

The blue sparks flew swirled and fell corroding the glass, and creating a very thin walkway for Holly at this place obviously there wasn't much magic but the cost of it was plainly clear Artemis the criminal mastermind had given Holly everything he had to give her and more this magic was more than mere storage it had to be stored with the most powerful magic known to make it work when Holly needed it love true love at that. What had she done this with everything .

**After 10 minutes of traversing**

_I just want fall down here on the floor and cry I have given up everything for the LEP and now in the line of duty my heart my love and everything I Care about how could I be so heartless._ _There will be consequences for this... I can't be unaffected. But whatever the consequences are, I will bear them, because the alternative is too terrible_

But she couldn't and training wouldn't matter she was being pushed by training alone to finish what she had started and say the people but at what cost


	12. The Evil Within

As holly stepped from the bridge of light after her breakdown one stray blue spark swirled into her vision. Its purpose and message unknown.

Holly watched as it swirled and cartwheeled and all of a sudden with a shudder it stopped. It just stopped mid cartwheel and floated there. Then just as suddenly as it had stopped it shot straight into Hollys heart. Filling her with the hope she needed to kill this AI abomination.

**GLaDOS Chamber**  
>This lady got out of her ingenious trap by arching electricity. How in blue blazers did this woman make electricity eat through hardened glass like a fat child with an unattended chocolate cake.<br>GLaDOS had to intervene over the P.A

As she opened the P.A, a sound came emanating from the roof she would know anywhere. A screech of a bird. Not just any bird THAT bird but it wouldn't get the better of her this time no sir.

GLaDOS calmly closed the P.A system and locked that fairy down she wasn't the priority anymore this evil bird was. Time for GLaDOS bird defences to be trialled. along the edges of her chamber vents opened releasing the deadly neurotoxin and anit-bird missile turrets popped up in a scattered formation along the floor all aiming as this one little evil bird.

**The Bird**

_The bird as you can imagine did not note that it had made an enemy of the homicidal AI that inhabited the central chamber all it had come in here for was a nice feed._

_As the nuro-toxin started the bird noticed the "Deadly" was defiantly not implied._

_While it was figuring out the neurotoxin it had failed to notice the 250 or so anti bird missiles fired right at it. It did however notice that it was dead as soon as one almost hit it._


	13. Destiny

**A/N: **_Sorry for the slow updates guys I'm horrible at maintaining to much focus on thinking of the narrative of this story. To that not I present the final ever chapter that I will be uploading to a test to remember. So without further ado… May I present Auszoom fanfic's and Fallen Angle Of Death Productions final a test to remember chapter._

**_Make it simple. Make it memorable. Make it inviting to look at. Make it fun to read_**

It was the imperative of GLaDOS's AI infistructure that she and Aperture's survive to carry on Aperture's contribution to science**_. _**Science the term that her infistructure had dubbed the violation of science that was occurring inside the testing tracks the sear audacity of it was amazing.

**Testing Track 47 Chamber 12.**

The walls surrounded Holly there was nothing she could do this time she was alone and scared no simple way out of this so called chamber nothing anyone could do. This AI had beaten the best mud men and the LEP could throw at it. What was the point what was there to gain by shutting it down. How could you assume that a smart Ai could feel was it sentient but before any more could come through one more test had to happen.

A test to remember

As the walls rose Holly was presented with a room a pit a portal gun and 2 glass tubes with screens above them.

Both tubes had an elevator waiting on one side was a elevator with a muted video of Artemis being held on a platform in the middle of nowhere with nothing on either side but blue and orange supporting his weight. On the other a video of that darned AI but before Holly could continue a voice spoke.

"Ms Short from the LEP my name is GLaDOS I have tested you and finally had decided to go a different path then the one I took with the mute lunatic"

As the voice paused holly looked around for the speakers…

"In front of you I have delivered a portal gun with just enough charge for one shot of a blue portal I am going to present you with a choice you can either save you friend that is very much alive or come to me to kill me. Either way you have a choice to make and I'm sure you will choose as wisely as an idiot"

With the remarks said the PA squealed and closed.

With a final charge of determination Holly picked up the gun fired it and leaped through the orange portal to her future.


End file.
